


Puddle Jumping

by pleaseenteryourusernamehere



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Puddle Jumping, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseenteryourusernamehere/pseuds/pleaseenteryourusernamehere
Summary: It's pouring down rain and Debbie decides it's a good time to go outside. Inspired by the look Lou gave her in the movie when she said "you're really irritating" but then continued to go along with Debbie's plan because she's just too in love with that woman.





	Puddle Jumping

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Debbie begs, nudging Lou with her foot as they sat on either ends of the couch, their legs intertwined under a thick, warm blanket. It was a Friday afternoon and the only people at Lou and Debbie’s apartment were Constance, who sat on the floor of the living room playing some X-Box game, and Daphne, who had come to escape the paparazzi hounding her hotel. A few hours earlier, a tropical storm had hit New York City and for whatever reason, Debbie got it stuck in her head that she wanted to go outside in the pouring rain and had been trying to convince Lou to join her for nearly an hour.

“Famous last words, darling,” she replies, meeting her eyes from the other side of the couch, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Why do you want to go outside?”

“I haven’t been puddle jumping since I was...seven, at least. Come on, grandpa, get your ass off the couch and have some fun with me,” she whines, running her foot further and further up Lou’s leg. She ignores Lou's unbelievably vulgar comment about 'having fun with her' and continues, “When was the last time you played in the rain?

Lou sighs an annoyed sigh and grabs her foot, holding it away from her as she says, “I don’t want to get wet.”

“Well there go my plans for tonight,” Debbie huffs with a poorly concealed smile, earning a disgust-filled sound from Constance on the other side of the room. Lou laughs and for the briefest moment, Debbie considers throwing her plans away because  _really_ , why did she need to go outside when everything she needed was stretched out on an eight foot couch? But then Lou's smile fades and that arrogant smirk is back so the argument continues. She frees her leg from Lou's grasp and asks, “Baby,  _please_?”

“No.” 

“Please?”

“No.”

"Please?"

"No."  


"Plea-"

"No."

"You're just old and grumpy," Debbie says like a petulant child, crossing her arms and pouting her lips, resembling one of Tammy's kids more than a criminal mastermind.

"Well, you're old and immature," Lou returns, sticking her tongue out when Debbie looks appalled at being called 'old.' 

"Don't call me  _old_ , you lazy witch."

"You're older than me, Debbie," Lou laughs, grabbing her foot as it continued to inch up her leg. "And stop trying to get your foot in my pants."

"It'll be the only thing getting in your pants tonight if you don't go outside with me."  _That_  earns a groan and a traumatized-sounding " _Mooooooommmm_ " from Constance, whose face was contorted in disgust as she looked between the two. 

"Is that a threat?" Lou asks, eyes narrowing at the challenge, ignoring the look Constance was giving them.

"Oh no, honey, it's a promise." Her eyes meet Lou's and neither look away as Lou tries to decide if Debbie is being serious. There had been times when Lou wouldn't do something purely minuscule like get Debbie the T.V. remote and Debbie gave her one  _hell_  of a time trying to sleep with her later. But there also had been times when Debbie said she wouldn't put out and did anyway.

"Hypothetically...if I were to go outside, how long would I have to stay outside?" Lou asks, realizing with a hopeless feeling of pure affection that Debbie could get her to do just about anything. It was both humbling and horrifying.

"However long I want... _hypothetically_." She grins and Lou thinks it's worth it just to see that magnificent smile and the way her eyes practically glow with triumph.

"We're going to get sick." Lou says as Debbie gets off the couch and she immediately loses the warmth from her legs. She also stands, folding the blanket on the back of the couch as Debbie puts on a pair of flats-probably the only pair of flats that she owned. "I don't want to have to take care of your sniffling, vomiting self."

"I don't get sick." Debbie says with that same unwavering confidence she had in her plans for the Toussaint heist.

"Bullshit." Lou laughs, eyebrow arching when Debbie looks like she wants to dispute that. "Christmas '09? 'I wanna go outside and play in the snow! Please please!'? And then I wound up missing all the Christmas parties because I was too busy playing nurse."

Debbie opens her mouth to defend herself before realizing that Lou was definitely right; in 2009, they'd returned to New York City after nearly a year in Vegas and the snow was just about the greatest thing she'd ever seen, so she had insisted upon going outside and building a snowman. Two days later, she wound up with a hundred and three degree fever and Lou had to nurse her back to health.

Debbie gives her a mischievous look over her shoulder while they're walking towards the front door and says, "But you made a _very_  cute nurse. And I only got sick because it was cold."

"It's cold now." Lou whines, looking out the window at the sheets of rain pouring down onto the warehouse's empty parking lot.  _She can't actually be serious about this_ , Lou thinks as she stops at the front door that was being assaulted with heavy waves of rain.

"It's fifty degrees, you weak Aussie," Debbie says, grabbing her hand, dragging her through the doorway and into the monsoon that was tormenting New York City. She stops in the middle of the parking lot, releasing Lou's hand and stretching her arms out, looking up at the sky that had already managed to drench them in less than a minute.

Lou never understood these moments of Debbie's, because she was one of the most serious, no bullshit, put-together people Lou had ever met but at the most random times, she'd act like a five year old. Which is exactly what she was doing right now as she laughed, jumping between puddles, eyes bright with childlike glee, hair stuck to her face, her shoulders, her back. Her light blue t-shirt clung to her frame perfectly and her jeans gripped her thighs and ass unlike anything Lou had ever seen before and if for no other reason, she was glad she came out to see  _that_.

"Lou, come here!" She laughs, taunting her partner as she walked towards her slowly, much more unenthusiastic than Debbie about the whole situation. When she finally- _finally_ -reaches Debbie, the brunette doesn't waste a second, standing on her tiptoes and grabbing Lou's face for a breathtaking kiss.

They didn't pull away for a long time, long enough that Lou could almost forget that it was pouring down rain, and enjoyed the feeling of their lips moving slowly against one another's, savoring the moment unlike they'd ever been able to before. Even before Debbie had gone to jail, their personal relationship never went before the job and for now, there was no job so they could focus on each other all they wanted. They probably looked like a pair of idiots in the middle of a cliche moment of a romantic film, but that didn't seem to matter as their tongues roamed one another's mouthes. Their hands wandered, feeling over each other's soaked clothes and perfect frames and Lou buried hers in Debbie's long hair, tugging slightly so they could both feel that this was happening-this was them-this was real.

It's Lou that pulls away first, resting her forehead on Debbie's, whose expression is less childlike and more serious as she smiles up at her. Lou runs her thumb gently along Debbie's cheek before asking, "Did you drag me out here so we could make out in-"

"I love you." Debbie says it with so much force, Lou can practically  _feel_  it and it makes her stomach flutter. It was the first time Debbie had said it since she returned from prison-the first time she'd heard her say 'I love you' in nearly six years.

Lou smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth with an "I know."

"Never took you for a Star Wars fan," Debbie says, scrunching her face in mock annoyance as Lou's hands release her face and she adds an "I love you, too" to the conversation.

"You're a hopeless romantic." Lou says with a smug grin, looking up to the sky, appreciating the rain more than she had two minutes ago because Debbie was absolutely loving it. "Making me leave the house so we can have a Noah and Allie moment outside? What's next?"

"A white picket fence and two point five kids," Debbie deadpans, a faraway look in her eyes as she lets the water pour onto her face. The look is gone as quick as it comes and Lou doesn't get a moment to dwell on it as Debbie asks, "You want to go inside now?"

"Yes-I'm fucking soaked." Lou laughs as Debbie's eyebrows shoot up with an "I'll bet" and she shoves her shoulder saying, "You are  _such_  a child, Deb."

"But you love me," she practically mocks and Lou doesn't argue because-first, she  _can't_  deny that-she hasn't seen Debbie this at ease since before prison. More had changed than Debbie would ever be willing to admit and even if Lou noticed every little tick she had picked up while in the slammer, they never spoke about it. Debbie thought problems could fix themselves and if they couldn't then, well, she had Lou. That's what partners were for. 

An hour later, as their clothes lay in a puddle on the tile floor of their bathroom, they were in a hot bath together. The bubbles had gathered at the edges of the tub and, given Debbie's sudden relapse into a five year old mindset, Lou was surprised Debbie hadn't given herself a bubble beard with them. Both of them were content and relaxed as Debbie laid on top of Lou, her back to Lou's chest while Lou's finger drew random shapes on Debbie's hip, tracing along the bone under the water. 

"What's the deal with you and rain?" Lou asks quietly, lips brushing the shell of Debbie's ear. "You used to hate it."

"I watched 'Dear John' and got inspired," Debbie answers, tilting her head to the left as Lou's lips wandered down the right side of her neck. 

"Hmm." She hums, sending tingles down Debbie's spine. Her lips are soft and attentive on Debbie's skin, tongue trailing along her pulse point, her teeth just barely grazing her neck when she says, "Your lying certainly didn't improve, darling."

"I could-" she starts, gasping as Lou leaves a dark blue, deliciously painful hickey under her jaw and leaning further back into her embrace. "I could only watch the rain for the past five years. And I-" her breath hitches as Lou's nails brush up her torso "-I got the urge to go puddle jumping after a year in."

Debbie's back arches and she lets out a moan as Lou's mouth attaches itself to the side of her neck, tongue hot against her skin and her lips expertly applying the right amount of pressure. She would sell her soul to the Devil without a second's hesitation to stay like this for the rest of her life; there was not a chance Heaven could feel anything close to this moment.

"You're amazing," Debbie breathes a minute later, when Lou's chin is resting in the nape of her neck and she's holding her a little tighter from behind than she had been before.

"I know." Lou says, smiling against her, admiring the hickeys adorning her lover's skin.

"Han Solo me one more time, flyboy," Debbie warns, nudging Lou's side with her elbow with possibly the dumbest grin she'd ever worn crossing her face.

"I love you, too, Debbie," Lou says after a couple minutes of silence, laughing as Debbie splashes her, water spilling out of the white marble tub and onto the floor. She smiles, pressing a featherlight kiss to the back of her neck, just under her hairline as she adds, "Even when you drag me into the pouring rain because you want to puddle jump."


End file.
